


A Small Measure of Peace

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode Tag, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragging Dean out of Hell was the beginning of the end, although he didn’t know it at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Measure of Peace

Castiel dragged Dean out of Hell. That was the beginning of the end, although he didn’t know it at the time.

Putting Dean back together gave him some insight into him, but he still found him puzzling. He knew the _what_ and to some extent the _how,_ but the _why_ eluded him.

So he tried to understand, and in doing so his doubts grew, enough that he turned his back on his family and went with Dean instead. He stood beside him, and tried to steady him when he faltered.

Famine had been destroyed and Sam was going through his withdrawal from demon blood. Castiel no longer had the disturbing craving for red meat. But damage had been done, and when Dean came to him, hopeless and exhausted, and laid his soul bare before him Castiel accepted it. He received him, heart and mind and skin, and tried to give him some measure of peace.

He didn’t know if Dean found any, but he himself felt more content than he had in a long time.


End file.
